Giygas
Giygas is a terrifying evil non-physical creature that likes to eat souls (particularly Toad souls). He is possibly the body of evil itself. Giygas has immense power, but it has come with a price of no physical body, and being utterly stupid. To have a physical body, he has to go in a machine that makes him look like a giant eye that makes a picture of your face when you look at it. He may be an alien from outer space, as it sometimes acts like an alien when it sees someone. Giygas is also known to have 5 and a half thousand clones (which do his dirty work). However, some of these clones have stolen by people like Weegee and Ronald McDonald. And one has been stolen by the powerful Guiyii, who has powers similar to Giygas. He is also famous for creating Giygas' Kolk which is used for making all evil things such as Cementygas and the brine for Weekend Pickles. Giygas' Kolk can also be found at the bottom of the Teletubby Land Acid Lake. History Giygas' true origins are unkwown, but it is rumoured that Giygas was once an alien who looked a lot like Mewtwo, called Giegue. Giegue was raised by a couple called George and Maria, and was eventually reunited with his own kind. However, his own kind wanted him to stop the psychic power known as PSI from reaching Earth. In his attempts to prevent PSI reaching Earth, Giegue unwittingly caused chaos in space and in the UnWorld. Eventually George and Maria's grandson, Ninten, confronted Giegue with his friends and together they persuaded Giegue to allow PSI to spread to Earth. Giegue then left them to ensure PSI never caused trouble, then went to the furthest depths of space to become one with PSI. Though becoming one with PSI gave Giegue immense power, it transformed him to what he is today. Earthbound One time, Giygas' power became so immense, he lost control of it, and chaos returned in space and the planets within. A space bug called Buzz Buzz put Giygas in the Giant-Eye machine, though it would not be able to hold him for long, and then went to Earth and met a kid almost identical what Ninten was supposed to have looked like, called Ness, along with his friend, Porky Minch. Ness and four of his friends would eventually go to Giygas, and Porky would follow them there. Together, they reached Giygas' sensibility (human emotions), and he would reduce his power to the point when he could keep it in control. Trivia *Strangely, it went to college with George Bush. *Giygas has been known to harvest Blue Cheese so he can absorb its energy. *Ironically, he is afraid of aliens (causing a hatred to himself). *Giygas was once a pirate. *He was planning on corrupting giants to destroy the UnEarth, including Paul Bunyan, The Autobots, and some dinosaurs, since to him they were technically aliens, but Chuck Norris and God wouldn't allow it. *Giygas is the true manager of McDonald's. *Because Giygas is stupid, he constantly thinks up really random stuff. *Giygas once randomly thought that you can convert Blue Cheese into a grenade (which he actually can). *Giygas REALLY SUCKS AT SINGING, but his albums are always bestsellers everywhere. Besides, Malleo sucks at singing more. *He is the owner of The Starmen Company, but does nothing for it. *He has a "son" named Zero (who was successfully destroyed by Kirby). *He knows the true Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything, but doesn't know the answer. *He has no physical body, so there is almost nothing that can actually hurt him. And he wont even notice it if he is hurt because he is STUPID! *He feels... H...A...P...P...Y... *When he plays video games, he plays them on his NES NES NES NES NES NES NES NES NES See also *Freakygas *Toonygas *Gaygas *Awesomegas *Ronald McGiygas *Kittenygas *Evil the Cat, another embodiment of EVIL! *Some red guy named Satan, who happens to be a business partner of Giygas. Videos Proving He Sucks at Singing His power It's so powerful, we can't show it here. Enter the Giygas if ya dare!!!!11! Giygas' Message to Nintendo Giygas has made a video stating an assault on Nintendo. The following video shows how serious he means. Sadly, the video got deleted, and Giygas is super annoyed because he put a life's work into that. Category:Guys Category:Evil Category:Monsters Category:Freaks Category:Haters Category:Demi-gods Category:Epics Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Scary Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Villains Category:Videos Category:Ghosts Category:Dead guys Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Maniacs Category:Terrorists Category:Batcrap Insane Category:Losers Category:Nazis Category:Demons Category:Complete Monsters Category:Pages approved by Garg9999 Category:Guys At Captain 37's Hotel Category:Nightmares Category:EarthBound Category:Creatures Dwelling in Hell